1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to volatile material dispensing devices and operating methodologies therefore and, more particularly, to such devices and methodologies that dispense multiple volatile materials.
2. Description of the Background
Volatile material dispensing devices come in a variety of different forms. Some dispensing devices require only ambient airflow to disperse a liquid volatile material therefrom, e.g., from a wick extending from a volatile material container. Other devices are battery-powered or receive household power via a plug extending from the device. Some such battery-powered devices include a heating element for heating a volatile material to promote vaporization thereof. Other devices employ a fan or blower to generate airflow to direct volatile material out of the device into the surrounding environment. Still other devices that dispense volatile materials utilize ultrasonic means to dispense the volatile materials therefrom. In yet another example, some dispensing devices are configured to automatically actuate an aerosol container containing a pressurized fluid to dispense the fluid therefrom.
In the past, various means have been utilized to dispense one or more volatile materials from a single device. Multiple volatile materials have been used, for example, to prevent habituation, which is a phenomenon that occurs when a person becomes used to a particular volatile material such that they no longer perceive that volatile material. Alternatively or in conjunction, multiple volatile materials have been used to provide environmental effects that can be customized by a user, e.g., to provide a first fragrance in the morning to gently encourage a user to awake from sleep and a second fragrance in the evening to calm the user before falling asleep.
Due, in part, to the variety of user preferences and needs for creating individualized environmental effects, there is an ever growing need for different volatile material dispensing devices to suit different users. Consequently, the present disclosure provides volatile material dispensers with different operating methodologies that may be preferred by some users over other devices.